1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for measuring a torque between two coaxial shafts.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Devices for measuring a force acting between two solid bodies conventionally comprise a resilient non-rigid element which interconnects the bodies and which therefore undergoes considerable deformation in response to a force acting between them. After the device has been calibrated, measurement of the deformation enables the applied force to be determined. Various procedures are possible but one of the commonest is to stick strain gauges to the connecting element and to measure the variation in the resistance of conductors which are embedded in the gauge, the resistance varying as a function of the deformation.
These devices can be employed in many different ways, but the present invention is concerned with a device for measuring a torque between two coaxial shafts which combines the advantages of simplicity, ruggedness and compactness with sensitivity, accuracy and a very rapid transient response giving substantially instantaneous recording of any variation in torque.